


Hot Chocolate and a Muffin

by spring_bunny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spring_bunny/pseuds/spring_bunny
Summary: It's winter and Joonmyeon goes to a coffee shop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> why is everything i write two sentences long and so sweet it gives you diabetes what am i doing with my life omg. anyways, thank you for reading this!! pls comment or leave me feedback okay!!   
> cross-posted from my lj hehehoho!!

The wind is biting and cold, it nips his cheeks as he walks upward to the cold front, rousing them to a rosy-pink hue. He buries his face farther into the scarf wrapped around his neck, trying in vain to block out as much bitter breeze as possible. As he walks, he keeps a watchful eye on the ground. Picking his steps carefully to make sure he doesn't fall (he can still feel the bruise on his hip from last week). The cold months can be harsh, and lonely, but the man smiles when he looks up and sees that he's reached his destination; a bakery. The smile, small but still fully of joy, stays on his face as he walks through the door and into the warm, comfy heat of the shop. 

A little bell above the door twinkles and notifies a man behind the counter of a new customer. “Oh, hey! Come in, it's a bit cold out, huh?” he chuckles, eyes scrunching up into crescent moon shapes. The man from outside laughs lightly and unwinds the scarf from around his neck. 

Once he can talk properly he says, “Just a bit.” He hesitantly looks at the shop worker and smiles again. The man is tall, with overly-bleached hair and eyes that droop from the dark bags under them. But his face is kind, features a bit sharp and lips a little thin, but kind nonetheless. 

“What can I get you?” he asks. Quickly Joonmyeon looks up at the menu behind the man and picks the first item he sees, hot chocolate. Relaying the order, the man quirks an eyebrow upwards either in a mocking or questioning nature, Joonmyeon really can't tell. “That's all?” he asks Joonmyeon. 

He pauses and softly bites his bottom lip, “Um, how about one of those muffins as well, please.” With a smirk the cashier rings up the order, medium chocolate with whipped cream and a chocolate chip muffin. 

As his drink is being made, Joonmyeon looks around the near empty coffee shop. You would think that on a day like this, what with the wind and two feet of snow outside, the shop would be filled to the brim with costumers, but the only other person sitting at any of the tables is an older woman reading a novel. The calm quietness of the building brings Joonmyeon to ease and he slowly sinks into a plush velvet chair facing the front counter. He watches the man move in a languid pace, mixing milk and cocoa powder, shaking the can of whipped cream. Usually Joonmyeon isn't one to openly to stare at people, his parents had instilled in him a large repertoire of manners, but there was just something about the man that he captivated him. Lost in his own mind, he didn't even notice his order was ready until the man called his name. Blushing, he walked to the counter and accepted the hot drink and warm muffin. 

Biding his farewell, he was halfway to the door when he hears a shy, “Joonmyeon, right?” 

He stops and turns back to the man, “Yes?” 

The man behind the counter, Kris as stated by the name tag on his button down shirt, bashfully looks at the ground before Joonmyeon's feet and in what he probably thought was a suave voice, but was really just a jumbled stutter of syllables, said, “You're scarf is really cute... I like it.” 

It wasn't until Joonmyeon was two blocks away, carefully clutching his hot chocolate in a secure grip, that he realized he only had his scarf on for a few seconds while he was in the shop. He smiled and walked with more of a pep in his step as the underlying meaning of Kris' statement dawned on him. He decided he would come back to the shop again tomorrow.


End file.
